


Will Bleed and Fight for You

by hades_bitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Military, Canon-Typical Violence, Discord: Tenzou's Cabin, Ex-Military Tenzou, Father Tenzou, Fluffy will appear, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, I ignored the ages in this fic, Is this therapy?, Kidnapping, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Ninja, One Tree dad and snake son please, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shooting Guns, Soldiers with close bonds, There is a dead body in this, What is cannon, i only know what my brain cooks up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/pseuds/hades_bitch
Summary: Tenzou makes an unlikely friendship when he was kidnapped while on a recon mission of Sound. He hopes Iruka doesn't mind an addition to their family.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Sai, Hatake Kakashi & Shiranui Genma, Sai & Shiranui Genma, Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou, Uzumaki Kushina & Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Tenzo's Cabin Affection Fest





	1. Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy yall! There is literally a winter storm going while writing this, I hope the fluffy family feels warm yall up!  
> This for the Tenzou Cabin Discord server Affection Fest! I had the characters Sakumo, Kushina, Mitsuki!  
> I have not watched a millisecond of Boruto, and asked [Kisu](https://kisu-doodles.tumblr.com/) for her wonderful help on how snake boy acted, thanks lovely!  
> Enjoy~

In the middle of the desert of Sound, a team of what used to be four, now three, quickly takes cover under the awning of a shabby house. The howling wind brings the sand over them — making it feel like small shards of glass biting into their exposed skin — helping them blend into the shadows. With the extra help of their camouflage, the trio crouches below the windows with light emitting from them, keeping away from any possible curious eyes in the shack. 

Even with full gear on and armed to the teeth, their captain is as recognizable as ever; silver strands escape out from his bulletproof helmet and the eye that seems to cast a red hue twinkles in the setting sun. Making hand signs, he tells the team of three the plan.

  
_‘One person, each side. Rush entry points, with signal. Ready? Spread out.’_

  
A person who looks too young to even be in this operation takes the north side. The other one with a toothpick perpetually stuck in his mouth takes the south, and the captain takes the west. If the fourth member were here, he would stay by his captain, no matter the situation.

Time seems to hold his breath as the others wait. Even Mother Nature peers out from the sand she delivers, lifting some of the grains to see better. It gives the caption the perfect break to breathe out a sharp whistle, the green light the others have been waiting for. 

Even though they are not together, they move in at the same time. The young one breezes through a window with no glass, the one with the toothpick does a tactical roll through the soft rotten door, breaking it into pieces, and the captain rushes through the side entrance, slithering past flapping cloths that somehow doesn't tangle in his gear.

Each does their own scan of the rooms they found themselves in, as per training. Each room ends up with the all-clear.

Which shouldn’t be right. Everything pointed to their fourth member, who was kidnapped, being held hostage here. They all stand in the middle of the house, guns held at the ready, just in case anything happens.

“Shit, Kakashi, was this a trap?” Toothpick whispers, eyes watching the backs of the other, knowing that they are doing the same for him.

“Genma shut up, not everything is a trap out here,” firmly states Kakashi. But even he had to admit, deep down, something didn’t sit right for him.

Tenzou was taken by the person they were sent out here to fight and possibly kill if given the chance; Orochimaru. The mission was to find and take him in so that he could answer for his war crimes, but given the circumstances, Kakashi doesn’t think that will happen. This either ends with all of his team dead, or his entire magazine empty.

“Sai, what do your mice you spread here have to say?” Kakashi knows the kid is just that; a kid. But god damn his technology makes things a lot easier to spy with. Sai takes out a small durable tablet, the other two still cautious of their surroundings, as he taps away, looking for the information that led them to this run-down shack.

“Somethings not right,” Sai looks down confused at the tablet, making a small noise in the back of his throat. The only time he shows the right emotions is when his tech is involved. “This says that this room is actually bigger than what we are in,” He shows them the tablet, Genma and Kakashi nodding their heads along, even though they don't understand at all what the kid is going on about.

“Like how the TARDIS looks small on the outside, but way bigger on the inside?” The other two look at Genma like they should send him to a crazy house.

“Now's not the time Gen,” Kakashi rolls his eyes, the gear on him growing heavy, knowing he understood that reference. The man hasn't shut up about that show since they got here about a year ago. “So we are seeing something that’s not here then? Spread out and see if you can find anything that is hidden.”

The trio split, searching, what used to be a living area. Genma goes to a crumbling brick fireplace. Shifting through the rubble with his boot, using the flashlight on the AK to see into the crevices, only finding cobwebs. Sai looks at the walls, searching in the cracks in the walls, but only seeing the outside sandstorm. Kakashi looks down, trying to glance between the worn, creaky floorboards. If Tenzou was here, he could figure out what tree they are from. But being around his kohai, Kakashi has picked up a few things. Like how some of the wood seems more... _new._

A small whistle to the others and they gather around the new floorboards. “Someone tried to make these, to look like these,” Kakashi points to what he assumes, is the original wood of the floor. Having looked at it some more, there is a clear line where the replacement is. Genma beds down to start prying up the boards, Sai standing post over them, while Kakashi points his weapon at the floor, ready.

Under the floor is dried hay that Genma shoves off, revealing a metal hatch door built into a subsection under the wood floor. A crawling feeling of Deja Vu washes over them, as silence fills the space, the unknown of what they’ll find here lurks above the trio like a monster in the shadows.

Outside Mother Nature roars her displeasure with more sands.

Time freezes in fear, as Kakashi makes the first move to pull at the ring, flinging open the hatch with a bang. Three lights connected to fully loaded guns are pointed down into the dark dank ditch in the ground. At first, nothing moves, but a flash Kakashi draws his eyes to a piece of twisted metal laying on the ground. His weapons follow where his eyes go to, and that's when he sees them.

Two faces shine with sweat and grime, and even with his happori off, the trio recognizes those wide eyes from anywhere.

Tenzou holds a small kid in his arms, protecting him from the bright lights. The split second it took to register what was going on felt like hours. Genma breaks it by throwing a rope down the hole, snapping the others into action, the shock sloughing off of them. Sai puts down his weapon and jumps down. With Kakashi and Genma both looking down the hole, they don’t notice the shape of a shadow slithering behind them, and Tenzou tries to warn them, but the stark black ink on his tongue makes it so he can't speak.

Genma's back is left unprotected, and the shadow jumps on him with a screeching hiss, making him drop his gun into the hole. He struggles, as lanky pale arms wrap his neck, and slowly starts to constrict. Genma claws at the arms, trying to dislodge the attacker, but to no avail. Kakashi is surprised that someone could sneak up on at least him and blames it on his eagerness to get his comrade back. He aims at the person and realizes it's him.

 _Orochimaru_.

Everything that he knows from photos and files, flashes through Kakashi's mind. He doesn’t need a trial to confirm what he knows this snake did. The last image that is brought to the front of his brain as he aims the gun, looking down the sights with his special eye, is Tenzou, and the kid he seems to have been protecting the whole time.

~~=~~

A single clink rings from the shell of the bullet. The bang of the shot echoes throughout the weak walls of the shack whining under the sound of the AK. The body of Orochimaru slides off of Genma, lifeless. The soldier falls to his knees, shaken up at being shot at so close. A drop of blood drips from his ear.

“Did you really have to shoot, so close to me?!” He yells, thinking he was whispering. Kakashi sighs, regretting even saving the man's life. He swears that Genma forgets he's the best sniper in the force.

“Next time, I’ll shoot you too. And shut up you're yelling.” He looks back down the hole, and relief races through him at seeing Sai take post in front of Tenzou and the kid, protecting them with Genmas discarded gun.

Genma steps away from the body, grabbing Sai’s gun, pointing it at the corpse. Adrenaline races through their blood, causing Kakashi's hands to shake slightly, as it hits him that Orochimaru is finally dead. Helping Sai, they get Tenzou and the kid out of the ditch. Finally, the team completed again, and not caring anymore, Kakashi hugs Tenzou and the others follow suit, molding a group hug around their missing member.

“I’m here, I’m safe,” Tenzou comforts them. He holds the small child in his arms, never letting a hand go off the precious package. “Guys please, I wasn’t alone. I had some good company, right Mitsuki?” The group backs off, raising curious brows at the kid. Mitsuki lifts his head from Tenzous's chest, a shy golden pupil peeking at the team, showing intelligence past his young years. Kakashi thinks that he sorta looks like the dead snake, but they can deal with that later.

“Nice to meet you Mitsuki,” Kakashi points his gun down, not wanting to scare the kid. “The name’s Hatake Kakashi. Toothpick here is Shiranui Genma,” Genma tilts the wood thorn at the kid. “And the quiet one is Sai.” He shows a small smile at the child.

Tenzou pets the kid's hair and takes a deep breath in, not caring about the sand he breathes in also. Any air that wasn’t in the stale one from that grave, is pure to him. He looks around and is thankful to whatever watches over them, that he forged these bonds with these fine men.

No one questions him as he asks to finally go home, away from the fighting, away from this helhole, and to his family. A single tear slides down, carving a clean track in his cheek, and he lifts Mitsuki higher, holding him closer in his arms, thinking that Iruka will have to make space for their new addition because there is no way he is letting go of this kid now.


	2. Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after finding Mitsuki changes drastically for Tenzou. After coming back home, he finally starts his dream of going to college. Does Tenzou bite off more than he could chew with raising a kid, dealing with his PTSD, and planning his education?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall made it to the fluffies!! Please enjoy, my heart is so warm from writing this.  
> Also, I know nothing about kids/children or how therapy works :)

Tenzou groggily wakes up to what feels like the crack of dawn but it's really only 8 am. He has to get ready for his class that starts at 9:30 am, and his bed feels like clouds and Iruka’s body warmth seeps into him, making the notion of skipping class very tempting. But like the teacher he graduated as, Iruka rolls away from him, getting ready, drawing a pitiful whine from Tenzou. With his eyes still closed, he reaches around for that wonderful source of heat, only finding the biting cold. Popping one eye open and he sees the Iruka is already up from the bed, setting today's clothes out. The professor's class doesn’t even start till 11 am. Tenzou doesn’t understand how he can get up that early so easily. Envy floods his veins and he rolls over, but before he can go back to sleep again, he sees someone peeking around the open bedroom door.

And it's like a shot of adrenaline is plunged into him, as he snaps out of bed running after the little toddler. The boy shrieks at his speed, giving chase. They make zip around the various plants Tenzou has carefully collected, stopping at opposite ends of the dining room table. They are panting, and the chairs slide against the tiles as they jerk around; one trying to catch, and the other trying to escape.

The stalemate breaks away, and the kid slips away from reaching hands right into a different trap. Iruka lifts Mitsuki up, smiling brightly at how the little kid playfully giggles in the air. He holds him to his chest when he calms down, petting his light blue hair. Tenzou walks up to them, giving them a big hug and a kiss on each of their heads. Tenzou yawns, the energy of running around wearing off, making him even more tired than he was before. Staying up late trying to get Mitsuki to stay asleep has him losing sleep like crazy.  
“Tenz, get ready for class, you can’t skip this kind of thing,” Iruka says using that professor voice he has now, glaring at him, daring him to not go. Tenzou blushes with shame because he was totally going to skip.

“But Ru, I don’t like going to them, please just this once, I wanna spend some more time with ‘suki. I’ll get better with only you and him at my side, my family.” He makes grabby hands towards the child and partner, wanting to hold him and never let go. Iruka leans away from the childish motions, Mitsuki now sleeping soundly on his chest, not wanting to wake him again.

Iruka blushes once the words register the honeyed words, happy that he wants to spend the day with them. “That's very sweet for you to say babe, but I'll look after him before Kakashi and Gai get here. And I would get ready to leave if I were you, It's already nine.” Iruka smirks as he walks away, leaving Tenzou to confusingly at the clock, before scrambling to the bedroom, hazardly throwing the clothes Iruka left out for him on. He snatches his backpack, rushing out the house, but not before giving one more peck to Iruka, and softly ruffling their boys' hair.

~~=~~

The hate that Tenzou feels towards this “class” could fill the Mariana Trench. If he can even call it a class. Glorified counseling is what it seems like to him.  
  
_‘How to deal with it’_

Taught by the one and only Hatake Sakumo. Kakashi's father. He can see why Kakashi came out so different from his father. Taking this course, he thought because he knew his son, fought beside him, and has saved his white scrawny ass more than he can count, would make this easy to breeze through. But it's quite the opposite.

No, it seems like Kakashi's old man has it out for him, and only him. His stomach drops into hell, as he opens the small classroom on time, expecting to only find the White Devil, but is met with something new.

A woman with firetruck red long hair is also here. This surprises him, but he doesn't show it, moving to sit in the spot he claimed, the most front left seat. Consistency is key, or so Dr. Hatake would say. Rolling his eyes that his brain would betray him so, he quietly studies the women to his right. She wears a dark green gown and looks young, but he can tell she is older than him… his train of thought is broken by the Devil himself, as he wakes in like he owns the place… which Tenzou thinks he does, but that's beside the point.

“Good morning Tenzou,” Sakumo kindly says, and the ex-vet responds with a grunt, not really wanting to talk to the Devil and to just get this over with. He runs a hand through his hair, a little taken back at how it's gotten since he returned home. “And good morning Uzumaki! I'm so glad you took the initiative to join this with me and Tenzou!” The woman smiles brightly at Sakumo, waving at Tenzou in the process.

“Hehe me too Dr. Hatake! And please, call me Kushina! Sorry If I came here so early, I had to find someone to watch after little baby Naruto for us.” Her happy demeanor is the opposite of what normally happens in this room. Mostly it’s dull yelling and anger, or the deafening silence as the truth gets told about his trauma. Tenzou wonders what it is that could have landed her here.

“Hah fine, as long as you call me Sakumo,” The man smiles with his eyes closed, looking very much like a Kakashi double for a moment. “Tenzou here also has a kid,” The White Devil forcing Tenzou to talk, that's such a dirty move.

But the way Kushina seems to perk up at that thought makes him think, that maybe, it wouldn't be such a bad idea to show off how cute and smart his little boy is. “Ummm, that’s right Sakumo, I do have a kid,” He quickly glares at the Devil before turning his attention towards the lady. “His name is Mitsuki and he is now almost eight, and he's the pride and joy in my life besides my partner.” The way her eyes light up, confirming the truth of parenthood, makes the weepy fluorescent light above them dim.

“Maybe we can have a few playdates?! Let the boys get to know each other, and then you can meet my husband! Oh, he's the best! Maybe even more housewife than me!” She giggles brightly, and his mood is lifted. Tenzo nods, agreeing to the idea. Yes, perhaps that would be good for ‘Suki, to know more kids his age. Maybe it will tire him out some more so he could sleep a full night for once.

They set playdates right there, and his heart softens as she squeals, kicking her legs in the air with excitement. Tenzou chuckles softly along with her, as the antics make him feel happy about not doing whatever this class is, alone.

What he doesn’t see is the sly smile on Sakumos lips, happy that his grand plan worked out. This will be the best for both of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall liked this, it was such a joy to write, and writing for new characters are always fun~  
> Lmao, Tenzou is not happy to be here, but he's made a new friend at least xD  
> Sakumo is actually really nice, and also an ex-vet and uses this class to help them fight their PTSD. But in Tenzou's mind, he is the devil, because Sakumo gets him to talk about his feelings xD  
> Find me on Discord- Hades#7086  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://hades-bitch.tumblr.com/)  
> Thanks for reading, leave some love! <33

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I used Hamilton lyrics to name this fic and the chapter titles 🤠


End file.
